Wayward Doctor
by reignbowz
Summary: Set after Dean is taken to Hell in Season three and Somewhere Mid Season five for Doctor Who. The Doctor hears that Sam is alone, and offers to take his friend on some adventures. Rated M for Wibbley-Wobbley, Timey-Wimey Stuff and Nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So, as most of you guys who have been following my other stories will know, I've had some cp issues recently. That didn't stop me from writing, however, I was stuck with a note pad. This is something I started while bored at work, I stumbled across it today and already have seven chapters done! I don't know how long it will be, but I'm rating it as M because I'm not sure how it will turn out, with life being all wibbley-wobbley and stuff. So here it is, Chapter One, of my newest offering to you all... (fanfare plays in the background).

Oh... I don't own Supernatural or Doctor Who...

Chapter One

An Old Friend

Sam sat up in his bed, breathing hard. Visions of Dean's shredded body were dancing through his mind. It still haunted him that he hadn't been able to save his older brother, but he had to find a way to keep moving on in this existence. He got up and went to take a shower, as he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep that night.

He stepped out, feeling slightly refreshed before drying himself off and going to search for some clothes. He dug through his duffel, looking for the cleanest dirty clothes he had, making a note to do laundry that day. His musings were cut short by his phone ringing. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, not bothering to check the Call ID.

"Sam?" An unfamiliar voice rang on the other end.

"Yes," Sam said. "Who is this?"

"Check the ID." The voice said. Sam looked, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Doctor?" He asked, confused.

"Yep." The Doctor said, chuckling. "I need your help with something, can you leave whatever you're doing?"

"Yeah I can," Sam said unhesitatingly. "I'm completely available for the unforeseeable future."

"Good," The Doctor said. "When and where can I meet you?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Two days." Sam said, grabbing his gear and walking out the door.

"See you then." The Doctor hung up. Sam walked down to the Impala and started her up, driving to Bobby's to park her there until he was done helping the Doctor, if he ever got done.

Two days later, Sam pulled into Bobby's auto salvage lot. The older man came out with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Sam," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to park the Impala here for the time being." Sam said, "a friend of mine needs some help with something and I don't want the car to get damaged while I'm doing it." Bobby looked at Sam for a moment before nodding.

"You can park her here." He said, "she won't get hurt while you're gone." Sam smiled faintly.

"Thanks, Bobby." He responded, taking his duffel out of the back seat. "I don't know when I'll be back for her." Bobby nodded and he watched Sam walk away, down the driveway and out of sight, wondering if he would ever see him again.

Sam headed for town, wondering how he would find the Doctor when he heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS engine. He smiled when the blue box appeared in front of him and the door opened. His smile faltered slightly when a man with floppy brown hair and a bow tie step out.

"Sam." The man said, smiling. "Good to see you." Sam looked curiously, and the man continued. "I regenerated."

"Again?" Sam asked and the Doctor nodded. "What happened this time? Did Rose absorb the Time stream again?" The Doctor looked sad at the mention of Rose and Sam felt the familiar trickle flow down his spine.

"Maybe we can talk about this somewhere else." The Doctor said, looking at him. Sam nodded, and followed him onto the TARDIS. A pretty young red-headed girl was sitting on the floor.

"This is Sam?" She asked, eyeing him with interest. The Doctor nodded and she continued, "well then, let's go."

"Sam, this is Amelia Pond. Pond, this is Sam Winchester." The Doctor introduced, more for Sam's benefit than Amy's. Sam nodded at her and she smiled back at him.

"So, Doctor, about Rose?" Sam asked as the Doctor. The Doctor looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Rose is stuck in another dimension, Sam." He said, Sam nodded.

"You mean when the 'ghosts' invaded?" He asked, remembering the event from right after he met the Doctor for the second time. The Doctor nodded and Sam sighed. "I figured you were a part of that. What about the Dalek invasion a couple of years ago?" The Doctor nodded again and Sam continued, "so what do you need my help with?"

"Actually, I heard about your brother and thought you could use some time away." The Doctor said, looking sheepish. "But there's always something, Sam." Sam nodded.

"Okay then, where to?" He asked. The Doctor grinned at him and exchanged glances with Amy, who smirked too.

"You pick," the Doctor said, "future or past?"

"Past," Sam said immediatly.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor said, shifting the Tardis into gear. The familliar groaning sound of the engine filled the air as they slipped into the time stream and out of South Dakota. "Any one in particular you wanna meet?" Sam thought about it before looking at the Doctor. "I wanna see the best library in the history of the Earth," Sam said smiling. The Doctor beamed at him.

"Atlantis it is!" He said, taking them off into the past. Sam and Amy looked at each other and smiled, excited for a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter of this story. I have a couple written and ready to publish, and I'm going to put them up every couple of days until I get caught up, then I will publish as I finish them.

I don't own Supernatural or Doctor Who. :)

Chapter Two

A Sinking Feeling

The Doctor opened the door to the Tardis and stood to the side, letting Sam and Amy see what was just outside the door. They had landed on what the Doctor thought were the outskirts of the city and Amy was obviously slightly deflated.

"This is Atlantis?" She asked looking at the Doctor, motioning out the door.

"Yep!" The Doctor beamed, walking over to them. His face lit up as he saw the buildings.

"Not exactly what I expected," Amy mused. "Wasn't Atlantis supposed to be almost Utopia? I thought the reason it sank is because the Gods were jealous of it."

"It was probably an earthquake though," Sam observed. He was grinning from ear to ear at the idea of being able to explore this city. Dean had read him stories of Atlantis when he was a kid and he couldn't wait to look around. Amy looked at the tall man and laughed. "What?" He asked.

"You have the same look on your face as the Doctor did when we discovered the Star Whale." Amy observed, the Doctor looked at Sam and grinned to see the look of unabashed excitement on his young friend's face.

"Well then, let's go!" Sam said, the excitement thrumming in his voice. Amy looked at him with a raised eyebrow as the Doctor looked between the two of them, grinning like a madman. Sam made his way out of the Tardis, followed by Amy and the Doctor. The three of them made their way to the center of the city, where a marketplace was being held. The Doctor's eyes lit up at the sight of so much humanity.

"Let's split up and explore!" The Doctor said, grinning. "Sam you and Amy go look for the library, I'm gonna go see what there is to see." Sam shrugged and he and Amy left the Doctor wandering around the marketplace.

"Do you think it's safe to leave him there alone?" Amy asked as they approached a large building. "It's probably like leaving a five year old in a candy store."

"The Doctor will be fine," Sam responded as he studied the sign on the building. It read 'Hall of Knowledge' and Sam assumed that it meant the library, so they went inside. The room was full of bald men who were all wearing white togas. A man wearing a crown of silver laurels walked up to them.

"Welcome to the Atlantian Hall of Knowledge," he said in a smooth baritone. "My name is Oracle Dorian, I am the leader of the brotherhood of Apollo."

"I thought the patron God of Atlantis was Poseidon?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face. The man looked at Sam with surprise, and a little annoyance.

"Yes, Poseidon is the Patron of our Island, and we do worship him, but Apollo is the caretaker of knowledge." Oracle Dorian explained, "as such we, the brotherhood, pay tribute to him. Now who are you?"

"I'm Thanos, this is my sister, Lotus." Sam said, introducing them. The man just looked at Sam with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"My brother is a scholar." Amy said, interrupting the two of them. "We heard there was a huge library here, so we made the pilgrimige to see and study it." The man looked at Amy with some surprise.

"We do have a large library, not many people come to see it though." He said, hesitantly. "How did you come to hear about it."

"A story teller who was passing through our village mentioned it." Amy said, successfully weaving her story, "we had to see it with our own eyes." Oracle Dorian looked at both Amy and Sam with new respect in his eyes. While watching closely, Amy also saw a hint of desire when he looked at Sam. She didn't know why, but that small hint made her skin crawl.

"I do apologize," he said, with fake sincerity. "I should have recognized right away that you were traveling scholars. You must have come from far away."

"Farther than you would know," Sam said, wryly. The man nodded.

"I will show you to the main room of the library," he said before turning to Amy. "There is not much here that would interest a woman, if you would like to go check out the marketplace while your brother looks through our scrolls, you can come back for him in a couple of hours."

"Um, no." Amy said, "I don't let Thanos out of my sight. Young innocent boy like him could get up to trouble if he's not careful." Oracle Dorian glared at her for a brief moment, but she gave him her sweetest smile and he finally relented.

"As you wish, follow me." He then turned and led the way into the library. Amy and Sam exchanged a glance before following him deeper into the building.

"I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about this." Amy muttered as they walked. Sam nodded, acknowledging that the feeling was building in him as well. As a hunter, Sam definitely knew to follow his instincts, but he didn't know how to get him and Amy out of there. Oracle Dorian led them into a room with wall filled with scrolls.

"We have scrolls here on every subject." He said, looking at them. The two were so busy gazing at the scrolls on the walls that they didn't see the crafty gleam in the man's eyes. "I have other things to attend to. I will be back to escort you out when we close up for the evening."

"Thank you," Sam said, turning his eyes to the man. "Your help has been much appreciated." The man nodded and left, leaving Sam and Amy alone in the room.

"I don't like it." Amy said, "he looks like he wants something from you." Sam nodded.

"I agree," he said. "But he was looking at you like he wanted something too." Amy looked at him in surprise and Sam continued. "I'm a monster hunter, Amy. It's part of the job description to read people." He looked around and saw the door. "We should get out of here." Amy nodded and they walked to the door, surprised to find it locked.

"No keyhole." Amy said.

"Yeah, so it's not like I can pick it." Sam said, kicking the door to find it was solid. "I don't know how to get out of here."

"We can text the Doctor, that way he knows we're here and can come to find us." Amy suggested. Sam nodded and pulled out his phone, sending a quick SOS to their friend. Amy then looked at Sam, "while we wait for him, we might as well spend our time wisely. You wanted to come to this library, and they have us trapped in here. Let's check out the scrolls." Sam beamed at Amy and kissed her forehead.

"I think I love you, Amelia Pond." He said and she blushed.

"Too right," she winked at him and they started looking for scrolls on monsters and demons and any other subject that interested either of them. A few hours later Sam looked at Amy.

"So much knowledge," he said. "We will never have time to read it all."

"Well, I do have this handy-dandy pocket the Doctor sewed into my coat." Amy said, "it has Time Lord technology."

"You mean it's bigger on the inside?" Sam asked her, smirking when Amy nodded and started grabbing the scrolls Sam had already pulled out to put in her pocket. Sam started grabbing more scrolls and handing them to her

"Yeah, we can stash as many scrolls in here as you want, then take them back to the Tardis, so you can put them on your computer and we can bring them back." She said, blushing when he kissed her forehead again.

"I don't just think I love you anymore, I know it." Sam said to her, grinning. His phone buzzed and he checked to see a message from the Doctor.

'Stay where you are,' it read. 'I'm coming to get you.' Sam replied with an affirmative and looked at Amy, who was grabbing as many scrolls as she could.

"The Doctor is on his way to get us," he said, helping her. They had just finished grabbing a pile of a few thousand scrolls when the door opened, causing them both to jump. They looked in surprise when Oracle Darius came in, with several armed men.

"These are the sacrifices." The man said, pointing at Sam and Amy. "They shall appease Apollo." Sam and Amy looked at each other with wide eyes as the men came closer to them. Sam pushed Amy behind him, prepared to fight as the men closed in, one of them smirking.

"Oh, is the virgin scholar gonna fight us?" He said, "don't make me laugh, boy." Sam glared at him as he came in closer. The man smirked and tried to get around him to Amy as Sam effortlessly disarmed the man and knocked him unconscious.

Amy's eyes widened as she watched Sam move with a fluid grace that she had never seen in anyone before. She was so busy watching Sam that she didn't see another man come out of the stacks and hit her in the head, effectively knocking her out. Sam turned to her as he heard her hit the floor taking his attention off his opponent, which is a big mistake in any situation, and was also knocked out.

The next thing Sam was aware of was waking up tied down to a stone table, naked, with Amy tied down next to him. He looked over at her to see that she was awake, with her brown eyes looking at him in fear.

"What's going on?" He asked her quietly.

"I think we're going to be sacrificed to Apollo," she responded. Sam groaned, getting the attention of Oracle Darius.

"Ah good, you're awake." The leader said, "we were so hoping you wouldn't sleep through this." Sam looked at the man sarcastically.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss my own death." Sam said, "why in the hell do you want to sacrifice us to Apollo anyway? I thought Poseidon was your God?"

"Poseidon was our God," Oracle Darius replied. "But we no longer need him. He neglected us for far too long, and then Apollo came to me in a dream. He said he could help me save Atlantis, that he could make it into a perfect society, all that it would take would be the blood of a male and a female virgin when the moon was full every month."

Sam looked at him with widened eyes as the man continued, "we've been running short on virgins here on our island since the kids all caught wind of what was happening and started giving away that gift. We even tried to convince parents to let us recruit children for Apollo, but even then, we are still out of local virgins. So we started sacrificing travelers. It's lucky for us that you came along, we were getting desperate."

"And what makes you think we are virgins?" Amy asked the man. The man snorted and looked at her.

"Your ways are very unwomanly. Why would any man ever want you?" He asked, Amy blushed as he continued. "And as for your brother. He's a scholar, everyone knows scholars are virgins." The man was so sure of himself that he turned his back on the tied down sacrifices and continued making his preparations. Amy looked at Sam.

"Are you a virgin? Cuz I sure as hell am not," she asked with a smirk.

"Nope, not even close." Sam said, smirking back. "I wonder what that's gonna do to his ceremony." Amy just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she said confidently. "The Doctor will come and get us." Sam grinned, the Doctor was definatly going to come. He watched with interest as the priests of Apollo prepared their ceremony. They reminded him of the monks that he used to see pictures of in old school books, with cowls of some kind draped over their faces so that their identity was hidden. He looked around the room to get an idea of where they were, but the room was completely nondescript. He wondered how long it would take the Doctor to find them.

Hours passed and the priests left them alone in the room. Sam was beginning get concerned. He knew the Doctor would come, but his arms were starting to ache from how they were tied up. Amy must have drifted off at some point because he heard her breathing even out and he looked over at her, to notice that she was quite beautiful. He smiled gently at her and jumped slightly when he felt someone touching his body. He looked to see a young woman. She looked at him with large green eyes that kinda reminded him of Dean.

"I'm going to get you two out of here," she whispered. "Your friend is waiting for you in another part of the Hall, I will take you to him." Sam nodded and she began to cut the ropes tying him up.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked her, she looked at him.

"Last month, they sacrificed my younger sister Samara to Apollo." The woman said, "I can't believe that a child of eight would be required by him. My village also worships Poseidon but he never asked for virgins, just a portion of our catch. My sister and I were kidnapped from our home village for their sacrifice, but I am unworthy of the God." She smiled briefly, walking over to Amy and untying her as well. Sam reached over and shook her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"The Doctor sent help." Sam said, motioning to the girl. "I'm sorry, I haven't asked your name."

"It's Deana," the woman said.

"I'm Thanos, this is Lotus." Sam said, using their fake names. Deana smiled at him.

"Your friend said your names were Samuel and Amelia, but I can see why you would change them." Sam looked at her in surprise and she winked at him, reminding him again of Dean. He shook his head and threw Amy's clothes to her they quickly got dressed and Diana led them out of the room through a secret passage to another room where the Doctor was waiting for them.

"Ah! There you two are!" The Doctor beamed at them. "I was beginning to get worried, and then when Deana here said that you two were slotted to become virgin sacrifices, I knew we had to get you out of there quickly. But come, look at this. Have you ever seen anything like it?" The Doctor motioned a cage in the center of the room. Inside was Oracle Darius, pacing. Sam looked at the man and twitched, it was now obvious that Oracle Darius was a demon. He took a closer look at the cage and let out a small chuckle, recognizing the design.

"Watch what you laugh at, boy." The Demon snarled, "you don't know what you're dealing with." Sam just looked at the man and snorted.

"Yeah, I actually do." He said.

"I am a God!" The Demon screamed, running at the side of the cage and getting thrown back. "I ushered these people into a perfect society and use my magic to keep this whole island from sinking, and they keep me trapped here like a common dog."

"Do you want to leave?" Sam asked him seriously.

"Sam?" The Doctor asked as the Demon looked at him increduosly.

"What did you say to me?" The demon asked him.

"I asked if you want to leave," Sam said. "I know you're not a God. I know exactly what you are, demon." The demon chuckled at him, eyes flashing black.

"So you really are a scholar," the demon said to him. "And tell me, Thanos, how you plan on getting me out of this meat suit?" Deana looked as if she was going to faint, but stayed on her feet as she gazed at this thing who was pretending to be a god.

"You aren't Apollo?" She asked, with a wavering voice.

"Sorry, sweetheart." The demon chuckled, not sounding sorry at all. "I drank the blood of all those virgins, just like I would have these two. It gave me strength enough to keep the island floating." The Doctor groaned, it was a situation similar to Pompeii all over again, except this time, it wasn't aliens, it was demons. Suddenly, he was glad that he'd brought Sam here. The demon then turned his attention back to Sam.

"I'm going to ask again, how do you plan on making me leave?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," Sam started chanting from memory. The demons screamed and started throwing itself all over the cage, as Sam continued, "omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." The demon threw it's head back and thick smoke poured out of it's mouth as it retreated back to where it had come from. The man now standing in the center of the cage looked at Sam as an earthquake rocked through the island.

"What did you do?" The man asked Sam, who ignored him and looked at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back at Sam with widened eyes.

"I think running is a very good idea right now," Amy said, grabbing Deana's hand and letting the girl lead them out of the complex building. They left the building and kept running until all four of them were inside the Tardis. It was only after they had flown away that the Doctor looked at Sam.

"Well, now we know why Atlantis sank." He said, in a joking matter. "A demon, really? It couldn't have been an alien of some kind?"

"Maybe next time, Doctor." Amy said.

"Excuse me?" Deana said, with a small voice. The three of them turned and looked at her. "Can I go home?" The Doctor's eyes got huge and he looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry, but your home is probably going to be underwater shortly." He said. She looked at him seriously.

"Then will you take me somewhere else?" She said, "I wasn't originally from Atlantis, they kidnapped my sister and I as sacrifices, but didn't use me because I'm with child."

"Where is your home village?" The Doctor asked her, "I'll take you there."

"Amphipiles," Deana told him and the Doctor landed far enough away that no one would be able to see them. "Thank you, Doctor." The Doctor smiled and waved at her as she walked back to her village. He closed the doors to the Tardis and looked at his companions.

"Where to next, Sam?" He asked. Sam and Amy looked at each other and grinned.

"Your choice, Doctor." Sam said, "surprise us." The Doctor grinned, sending them into the Time Stream.


End file.
